Hey, Soul Sister
by PastTheStarsAndBoulevards
Summary: Lance Sweets meets a woman at a bar by chance. She's everything he's ever wanted, but the only thing is...she's not the girlfriend type.
1. Chapter 1

**My mind is a crazy place.**

**So crazy, ideas lurk in the back, in the cracks, in the holes.**

**There are so many ideas, and so little time to write, to execute my ideas and dreams on paper?**

**I am free-spirited, and these ideas will be the death of me.**

**I never finish anything.**

**Ever.**

**Well...I did, twice.**

**I'm jus' saying.**

**This is an idea, that was driving me crazy, so crazy, I wrote a teaser, to see if anyone liked it.**

**I'll probably write it for my own selfish reasons of course;**

**But maybe you other people love Lance Sweets as much as me.**

**=)**

**Review and shit.**

**

* * *

**

_Your lipsticks stains;  
____On the front-lobe of my left side brains.  
______I knew I wouldn't forget you  
________So, I went and let you blow my mind._

_Your sweet moving;  
__The smell of you in every single dream I dream.  
__I knew when we collided;  
__You were the one that I'd decided was one of my kind._

She was beautiful, in the unattainable kind of way.

Her hair was perfect, not a single strand out of place. Her make-up was flawless, her eyes outlined heavily in black kohl. She wore a skintight red dress that showed off the perfect curvature of her body, accentuating her curves, a pair of black stilettos on her feet.

Yes, unattainable.

She had a drink in her hand, a blank look on her face as she stared into space.

Lance Sweets tore his eyes off of her, what was he thinking? What had he been thinking, coming here anyway?

This was a dim bar, packed with over-stimulated frat boys and foolish, drunk girls that were easy to read.

This girl, alone by the bar, wasn't as easy. Her body was relaxed, but her face was blank. He didn't get it.

Get it over with, Sweets.

Lance shook his head, swallowing a bout of nervousness, walking over to the bar. His body brushed against her, and she glanced at him, smirking.

"I was wondering how long you were just going to stare at me," Her voice was soft, seductive.

Lance gulped, losing his train of thought.

This girl would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

I extended my hand to the stranger, sitting my Diet Coke down, not bothering with introductions.

There was only reason to be at this place, to fill a void.

The man took it, and I smiled, leading him to the dance floor.

I pressed my body to his, guiding his hands to my hips as they swayed, closing my eyes.

This was the one of the only places I could completely lose myself. I could forget who I was, I could forget about what was going on in my life, I could forget the outside world.

When I danced, especially here, on a dark dance floor with a stranger, I was at home, and comforted by my anonymity and lack of connection.

The stranger's body moved in sync with mine, and I turned to face him, my eyes meeting his.

My breath caught in my throat as his fingertips grazed my cheek, pushing the electric current to the back of my head.

He was just like the rest of them, they were all the same.

I grabbed his hand, my lips brushing over his cheek. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He nodded, and I smirked, knowing the way to the exit like the back of my hand.

The air was cool as we entered the back alley, hand in hand.

"Here," His voice was rough, sending a tremble through my very core, as he pulled his hand away from mine, pulling off his coat.

He draped it over my shoulders, and I smiled weakly, slipping my arms through the sleeves.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I didn't push it away as we walked toward the street, hailing a cab.

I told the cabby my address as we slid into the warm vehicle, his body so close to mine.

I closed my eyes for a split second, enjoying the warmth of his body against mine.

"You never told me your name," His voice was soft as his lips caught my ear lobe.

I swallowed, smirking, "I didn't know you'd ask."

He laughed, smiling as he stared at me, shaking his head, "I'm Lance Sweets."

"Elsie Harper." I smiled back, running my fingers through my hair.

The rest of the ride was silent, minus the sound of the car and the city. I felt relief as my apartment building came into view, another shudder running through me.

I reached for my wallet, but Lance paid the driver, holding the door, and his hand out, for me.

I ignored his hand, stepping out of the cab, walking toward my apartment building briskly.

He was beside me in a second, grinning, "Ouch."

I shook my head, nodding at the doorman who opened the door for us, greeting the security guard behind the desk.

Lance pressed the call button for an elevator and I could feel his eyes on me, but I pushed all my thoughts away, glad when the bell rang, and the doors slid open.

I stepped onto the elevator, Lance beside me, and pressed the P.

Lance looked from the pad to me, curious, but not saying anything.

I smiled, glad he didn't ask any questions. This was the only modest real estate I had.

I looked at him again, biting my lip as he stared back, the electricity finding its way back into my veins.

Lance shoved me into the wall gently, his lips crashing down on mine as he ran his fingers through my hair, tugging on my bottom lip, his teeth sending a shock through my body.

I groaned as I weaved my fingers through his hair, dragging the nails of my left hand down his back gently as I kissed him back roughly, losing inhibition I never had.

The elevator eased to a stop and his hands ran down my back slowly, gripping my thighs as he pulled me up, wrapping my legs around him.

He stepped off the elevator, never faltering as he walked into the foyer, sitting my feet on the ground gently, and not breaking the kiss.

I pulled back, my head spinning as I fought to grasp on to reality, realizing I'd lost the battle.

I felt something.

I stared at him, my eyes heavy, my breath short gasps, mirroring his. He smiled, pulling me closers to him, nipping at my lips.

He wasn't like the others.

This man would be the death of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think the next chapter will be in Lance's point of view.**

**Review, please.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lance's lips were soft against mine, his hands hot as they wandered my skin, finding the zipper of my dress.

I smiled, shuddering slightly as he unzipped it slowly, trailing his fingers over my flesh.

I broke away from him, pulling the dress over my head, dropping it on the floor.

I watched as he eyes devoured my body, smiling as I turned, walking toward the master bedroom.

His eyes lingered on my thighs, taking in the scars from an overused cat o nine tails.

I closed my eyes, swaying momentarily as unwelcomed memories broke through the walls I'd built, but I pushed them away as I pushed open my bedroom door, flipping on the dim lights.

I turned to face him, looking for some sort of skepticism in his gaze, but there was none. The only thing I found in his eyes was understanding.

I closed the space between us, overcome by the electricity and lust again, pulling his lips to mine.

I ran my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, relishing in the feel of his skin against mine.

I kissed down his jaw slowly, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his scent, as I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, my fingers tracing over the muscles of his shoulders, and down his back.

I almost froze as he gasped, feeling the old welts from his own scars, the scars so much like my own, but I knew they were different.

I stepped back, my hands on his chest, my eyes meeting his.

No words passed between us as we stared at each other, and at that moment, I knew for certain Lance Sweets wasn't like the rest of them.

He pulled me back into him, his fingers weaving through my hair, his lips finding mine again.

He guided me to my bed, shoving me back onto my bed softly as I undid his belt, tossing it on the floor carelessly.

I struggled with the button on his jeans, unable to think as he kissed me, my mind blurry.

I pushed him onto his back, straddling him as I took a deep breath, listening as a groan stopped his chuckling.

"You're fucking up my thoughts, I can't think straight," I rasped. He was certainly altering something.

He grinned, his touch making me tremble as I finally undid his slacks, "Isn't that the point?"

I met his eyes, nodding as I started kissing him again.

-

Lance slept beside me, his arm draped over my waist protectively. I had no strength to push it away as I stared at him, my fingers tracing the pattern of scars on his back.

I was curious, just as curious as I knew he was, but there was some unwritten code on talking about scars, one I didn't cross.

I'd been asked by every lover I had, the same question: what had caused that amount of damage, why was I scared? All three of them asked the first time we had one of our encounters, and I always dodged the question. It wasn't their business, but now I understood their curiosity.

Lance hadn't asked about mine, so out of respect, I wouldn't mention his.

Years ago, I was self-conscious of the scars, scarred far too emotionally to speak of them, but now they were a part of everyday life, and didn't hinder me from doing or wearing anything.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the tears and the memories I knew were lurking in the deep recesses of my mind, but I could hold them off.

After a few moments, visions of the past few hours flashed across the backs of my eyelids, and I smiled to myself, still running my fingers over his scars, satisfied for the first time in a long time.

He was different, I could feel it. The way he kissed, the way he touched, was so urgent, so passionate. It certainly wasn't selfish. I never let the others stay with me, either.

I drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of Lance's slow and steady breathing, comforted by the fact for the first time in nine years, I wasn't sleeping alone.

-

I woke, the sheets rustling beside me, warm arms pulling me closer to them, smooth lips brushing over my forehead.

I groaned, pushing them away unconsciously, red alarms going off.

I wasn't comfortable with bodies this close to mine in such a way, or such gestures.

I pulled away as I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

It was too early and things were going wrong already.

"Morning," The voice was soft and hoarse, but I didn't smile as I scooted to the edge of the bed, shivering as cold air washed over me.

"Morning."

Sheets rustled as I walked into my bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I stared at my reflection as I brushed my teeth, taking in my appearance.

I was practically fucking glowing, for Christ's sake, why didn't my insides mirror that?

I growled as I spat in the sink, rinsing my mouth out.

I needed coffee, and I needed to be alone.

I tugged a brush through my hair, putting on my poker face as I walked back into my bedroom.

I glanced around, looking for the _him._

I wondered into the living room, inhaling the wonderful smell of coffee.

Lance was standing in front of my coffee maker, sans shirt and pants, and I found myself smiling.

"I could have made the coffee, you know,"

He jumped slightly, turning to face me, smiling weakly.

"No, no, it's fine, my pleasure." He replied, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me lightly.

I could see myself losing it, letting go, but I couldn't.

I wasn't that girl.

"Lance, listen," I was pulling away from him, stepping back, glancing over my shoulder to make sure there was an escape route.

I could feel it, the start of something, and I squashed those feelings.

He watched me intently, waiting for me to finish, but my throat went dry as I lost myself in his eyes, losing focus.

I cleared my throat as I turned away from him, biting my lip, "I'm not that girl. You want a girlfriend, someone to take out on dates, and cuddle with at night? Go online and find that girl. If you want good sex, no strings, that's me. I'm that girl."

I couldn't look at him, I couldn't face him.

There was a long moment of silence, and I counted, my eyes closed.

"That's fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, this chapter is in Lance's point of view, which is a first for me.**

**I've never written a male first person point of view.**

**Sorry if it's not that great, first male point of view and all.**

**Please review.**

**It's nice to know what you think of my story/what you're feeling.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elsie stirred beside me as I watched her, memorizing her features as I thought of last night.

_Was it real?_

I smiled as I ran my fingers through her hair, and over the flesh of her bare shoulder.

She was beautiful, the closest thing to angelic I had seen.

She gasped in her sleep, pushing herself closer to me, and I smiled, pulling her closer.

Tainted thoughts of her scarred thighs filled my mind, and I frowned, closing my eyes.

She'd felt mine.

She'd traced them before we'd made love, and after, when she'd thought I was sleeping.

The girls before her had been so careful, they never touched them.

Daisy hated them, too.

My frown deepened as I thought of Daisy, brushing my lips over Elsie's head absently.

She shoved me away roughly, pulling back, out of my reach.

She sat up, slowly, the sheets pooling in her lap as I watched her.

She was glorious.

"Morning," My voice was softer than usual, but it didn't seem to startle her.

"Morning." Elsie was short, to the point. She scooted toward the edge of the bed, not even glancing at me.

I felt a pang in the center of my chest as I watched her disappear into the bathroom, slamming the door.

I'd felt connected to her last night, more than I'd felt connected to anyone in my entire life, but it was like she'd shut down.

I'd felt it, as I slipped off to sleep, she was shutting off. Feeling must bother her.

She probably wasn't used to feeling, it was a coping mechanism.

I sighed, deciding not to go into psychiatrist mode.

I stood from the bed, glancing around for my boxer-briefs, finding them behind a lamp across the room.

She must have a good arm.

I laughed to myself as I pulled them on, wondering out of the bedroom.

Her apartment was huge, with large windows and great views.

I hadn't asked how she could afford it, and I didn't plan on it.

The kitchen was relatively easy to find, I guess I'd missed it last night, then again all I'd been concerned with was getting my hands under her…

I smiled as I thought of last night again, opening a cupboard, finding a large can of coffee grounds, glad the kitchen wasn't full of trendy appliances.

I poured a large scoop of grounds into a filter, dropping it in the maker before filling it with water.

I turned it on, leaning on the counter, watching the coffee slowly drip into the pot.

I heard soft footsteps, but didn't bother to glance over my shoulder as Elsie entered the kitchen.

I'm sure I wouldn't like the look in her eyes. I didn't want to over-analyze right now.

"I could have made the coffee, you know," She said, louder than I expected.

I jumped slightly, turning to face her, ignoring my brain.

I had to look at her, I had to see her, to kiss her again.

"No, no, it's fine, my pleasure." I replied, wrapping my arms around me, brushing my lips over hers lightly.

I could feel her holding back, shutting down again.

I could almost hear the words before she said them as she pulled herself out of my arms, wrapping her arms around herself.

Another coping mechanism.

"Lance, listen," She started, glancing over her shoulder toward the elevator, before looking back at me, meeting my eyes. She stared at me, as I stared back at her, her thoughts racing.

She turned away from me, her wavy brown hair brushing over her bare shoulders, as she cleared her throat, and I closed my eyes, waiting.

"I'm not that girl. You want a girlfriend, someone to take out on dates, and cuddle with at night? Go online and find that girl. If you want good sex, no strings, that's me. I'm that girl."

It was exactly as I feared.

I was sure I'd felt something more than a sexual connection last night, there was something else there, but she wasn't going to face it.

I wanted more, I could tell this already, and I knew in the end, I would end up hurt.

I didn't care. I'd take this, now, and deal with the repercussions later.

I wanted this, even if it was on her terms.

"That's fine." The words weren't as strained as I expected, and I was glad I was getting better at lying.

She turned to face me, her eyes wide, her lips parted.

She was confused, like she couldn't believe what I'd just said.

I forced a smile, shrugging, "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

She nodded, her body brushing against mine as she stood on her tippy-toes to reach into a cupboard beside me, grabbing two mugs.

"Maybe I should go put some clothes on," She laughed, sitting the mugs down on the counter as she shivered lightly, stepping away from me once again.

I shook my head, my mind hazing over again as I reached out to her, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her to me.

"Maybe later," I whispered huskily in her ear, my lips crashing down on her as my fingers trailed down her back.

--

"Call me," Her voice was quiet as she held me close, her guard down for a moment as we lingered by the elevator.

"I will." I promised, pulling away from her this time, kissing her chastely as the elevator doors slid open.

"I text, too." She feigned a laugh, her arms limp at her sides, suddenly vulnerable.

I smiled, looking at her, "Good. I'll text you while I'm at work. I'll let you know if I help catch any bad guys."

Her face brightened at the thought, watching the doors slide close.

I was grinning as the elevator sped down to the lobby, a spring in my step.

I hailed a cab, giving the driver my address, Elsie clouding my thoughts as I figured she would.

She was beautiful, beyond beautiful, and damn good in bed, the stamina she had…

I pushed the thought from my head, still grinning. This wasn't the time to relive last night.

The drive to my apartment was relatively quick, thankfully, and I paid the cab driver, sliding out of the cab.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, jogging up the stairs, pushing the door open.

The small lobby was empty, and I pushed the call button for the elevator, turning the idea of texting Elsie over in my head.

Was it too soon?

A simple text wasn't needy.

I wasn't needy.

I exhaled, shaking my head as I decided to text her.

_I had a great time last night._

I hit send, shoving the phone back in my pocket as I stepped onto the empty elevator, sure she wouldn't answer anytime soon.

I sighed as I stepped onto my floor, pulling my keys out of my coat pocket as I noticed a figured pacing in front of my door.

"Daisy?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

The woman glanced up at me, smiling as she stopped pacing.

She had two cups of coffee.

"Hi, I called a few times last night, but you didn't answer…I figured I'd drop by with some coffee this morning, I've only been waiting a little while." She smiled, sweetly, extending a cup of coffee to me.

"I was out. I'm kinda running late already Dais, maybe we can talk later?" I asked as I unlocked my front door, taking the cup of coffee from her politely.

Her face dropped, but she nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks." I slipped into my apartment, shutting the door behind me quietly as I locked it.

There went my great morning sex high.

* * *

**Remember:**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm rather enjoying writing this, just so you know...**

**There's a few readers out there, according to my traffic...**

**Not that there's any reviews.**

**Well, actually, the rawesome 26hannah26 and writable!**

**Review, please.**

**I like to know you're out there.**

**Anywho, if you didn't get it...there's something wrong with Elsie.**

**Jus' saying.**

**Anyway, I'll end this ridiculously long memo so you can read the actual story.**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood under the hot water, resting my head on the wall.

I wasn't ready to wash Lance away, not just yet.

I could feel him, as if he were still here, when I knew he wasn't.

I could feel his touch, feel his lips on mine, feel his body hover over mine as he stared into my eyes, and I hated it.

I groaned, pushing myself away from the wall, grabbing my shampoo.

I pushed all thoughts of Lance out of my mind and all feelings out of my body as I attempted to focus on something simple like taking a shower.

I wrapped a towel around my body after I stepped out of the shower, glancing in the mirror.

I ran my fingers over the blackish blue hickey on my neck, my eyes wide.

That hadn't been there this morning; I guess Lance had gotten me before he left.

I grinned, like a school-girl.

I certainly felt childish.

Who the hell got excited about hickeys? They were trashy.

I shook my head as I walked out of the bathroom and into my closet, my eyes wandering over my wardrobe.

I decided on a pair of jeans and a tank top before grabbing panties and a bra out of my dresser.

I pulled them on before putting my clothes on, walking back into the bathroom.

I brushed my hair into a sleek ponytail, brushing my teeth.

My cell phone was on my nightstand, and I checked it, smiling as I opened the text message from Lance.

_I had a great night._

I grinned wider.

I took a picture of the hickey he'd given me, texting him back quickly.

_I had a great night, too. We'll have to do that again sometime. Oh, thanks for the hickey. I didn't bother covering it up with make-up…I'll let you know what my assistant has to say about it. xxx E._

I hit send as I put my coat on, waltzing into the living room, still grinning.

I hit speed dial, calling the head of my security, glad when he answered one the first ring.

He was thorough that way.

"Ortiz," His voice was cool, reassuring.

"I need a background check, Jay." I sighed, pressing for the elevator.

**------**

"You're glowing." Melinda commented as I sat down next to her, grinning.

She didn't comment on the hickey.

"I noticed that this morning." I laughed as the waiter walked over, ordering our drinks.

"Why is it that you're glowing, Elsie?" She asked, crossing her long legs.

Melinda was a teenage drug counselor who'd saved me five years ago. She was my best friend, and helped me deal with my problems thanks to her psychiatric degree. She'd helped me progress.

"I met someone." I replied, shrugging as I looked away from her, knowing she was waiting for me to continue, "And I'm worried."

"Feelings?" She asked, and I nodded, glad that the waiter had returned with our cocktails.

"He's different, Melinda. He didn't ask about the scars, and he has scars, too, but I didn't ask. He said he was fine with nothing more than sex. He stayed the night with me, who stays the night with me? And I just met him, last night at that bar you took me to last week, but I feel like I've known him forever, and I want to let the feelings in, but I can't, you know I can't." I was talking fast, but she nodded, following what I was saying.

"Els, you know it's inevitable. You've been through a lot, and you've come further then I ever thought you could. Don't stop anything, just, go with the flow." She was smiling as she reached out for my hand, and I let her take it.

"I don't know how to love anyone, Mel, I don't. The only thing I'm good at is sex. Like Asher Roth says, if you're trying to have sex, I'm the best at it." I laughed, half-heartedly, shaking my head.

Melinda laughed, but her face was grim, "You think too much. You can't control everything, as much as I know you'd like to. You can't control your heart. If you don't want to develop feelings for…" She stopped, waiting for a name.

"Lance, his name is Lance."

She nodded, smiling, "For Lance, then don't see him. Why are you so certain he's different?"

I thought for a second, leaning back in my seat as I grabbed my glass of iced tea, my brow furrowed.

"He didn't ask, he didn't have the need to know about my scars, or how I could afford a penthouse. He hasn't even seen my parents' mansion, let alone my cars. They all asked, 21 freaking questions. Isn't that what Google is for?" I had to laugh before I continued, "He touched me differently, too, Melinda, it was like, all he cared about was me, every second, every minute, every passionate kiss and heated touch to my…well, it was really nice. It's never been like that before. There's always been that underlying need for the guy to get his rocks off too, you know what I mean? But with Lance, it was like he didn't care." I was whispering as I stared at her, but she didn't look at me judgmentally.

I loved that about her.

"So, besides the fact he's different than the others…give me some details, Els! What's he look like? What's he do? Did you guys even get past first names? Are you going to see him again?" Melinda was grinning, and it was infectious.

I grinned back at her as my phone vibrated, and I pulled it out, glancing at it.

I was grinning wider.

"Oh, did he just text you?!" She was peering over my shoulder, and I hid my phone, blushing.

"Yes, let me read it then I'll give you all the dirty details, or not so dirty details, your heart desires!" I laughed, glancing at my phone again.

_Sorry about the hickey, beautiful, I didn't intend to leave a mark. I'll be careful next time. I'm sure I have one or two…I'll let you know. How is your day? _

My heart fluttered, but I ignored it.

This was strictly sex, I reminded myself.

Strictly sex.

**Strictly sex.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review, babes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to make this longer than usual, I was seriously lackin' with those 1,000 word chapters.**

**I'm also trying to make Elsie more human as I write, than she is in my head.**

**In my head, she's a man-eating, damaged sex goddess.**

**Less words, more sex.**

**It happens.**

**I also have a good plot twist in my head...we shall see if I'll write it in.**

**I might just turn this all into smut.**

**Anyway!**

**Thank you to the most wonderful 26hannah26, who leaves awesome reviews!**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat down at my desk, leaning back in my chair, running my fingers through my hair.

How time seemed to slow down, or maybe it seemed to be too fast, either way, I never found a medium.

I glanced around my office, realizing my furniture was out of date, the flowers in the vase were dead, and I needed to clean my windows.

How had I not noticed these things sooner?

I sighed as I moved the mouse, watching the computer log-in screen pop up.

I typed in my password, my eyes still glued on the furniture.

"Ms. Harper," The male's voice was quiet, and I jumped in my chair, looking up at him.

I hadn't heard the door open, leave it to Jason to sneak in like that. He was good at things like that, working like a ghost I mean.

"Ah, Jay! That was fast." I smiled as I gestured to a chair, extending my hand for the folder in Jason's hand.

He nodded, all business as he handed me the folder, sitting down across from me.

I sat the folder down, resting my chin in my palm as I stared at him, still smiling.

"How's Rowan?" I asked, and he shifted, looking rather uncomfortable.

"He's fine, Elsie. He mentioned you just the other day, actually." His voice was slightly callous, but I brushed it off, leaning back in my chair.

"I'm sorry." My tone was genuine as I looked away from him, and out of one of the windows, "Anymore threats?"

Jason shook his head, a ghost of a smile almost crossing his lips as he stared at me, "You know Els, you ask me this every day, usually after briefing. Nothing, it died down."

I laughed once, shaking my head, "Predictable me, I'm sorry."

I ran my fingers through my hair again, silence filling the room.

He stared at me, observing me, slightly confused, "Did you change something?"

I laughed loudly, shaking my head, "No, why?"

"Just asking." He shrugged, standing up, "If that's all you needed, I'll be on my way."

I nodded, standing up from my chair. My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I didn't reach for it.

"I'll call you if I need anything else, otherwise I'll see you after briefing. My morning didn't go as planned, so I skipped out until after lunch with Ms. Delany." I walked him to the door of my office, opening the door for him.

"Ah, I figured that when you called for the background, Ms. Harper." He laughed humorlessly, turning to face me as he walked out of my office, his eyes smoldering.

I didn't flatter me.

"Do you wanna grab a drink later?" He asked, and I smiled, patting his arm politely as I shook my head.

"Can't. Sorry Mr. Ortiz." I walked back into my office, shutting the door.

I exhaled as I walked back to my desk, taking a seat in my chair.

Jason had been a lover, one of the lovers I'd told I couldn't have more than just sex with. He hadn't listened to me in the beginning; they never seemed to listen to me.

Things had became strained between, he was calling, asking me to meet his son and family, go on dates, do things couples did and the relationship ended mutually after that.

I certainly couldn't fire the head of my security, so there were some awkward moments, but we always had the best intention, and sometimes, we had a moment of weakness, and returned to where we were before.

I pulled my phone out, sitting it on my desk as I focused on the computer, checking my e-mail for the business proposals Lexis had mentioned on my way in from lunch.

I was bored almost instantly, but I suffered through over ten pages before deciding I'd just forward the proposals to my lawyer and financial advisors, and they could explain them to me in a nutshell.

I picked up my phone, scrolling to text messages. I had two from Melinda, and one from Lance.

I opened Melinda's texts, both concerning dinner plans for the weekend, and I responded to them quickly letting her know I could make it.

I opened Lance's next, my eyes scanning the screen rapidly.

_My day is uneventful. I've had a few meetings, and other than that…nothing. What exactly do you do? You tell me, I tell you. ;)_

I laughed, texting him back quickly.

_I can give you several things to Google on me, Mr. Sweets, some good, some bad. You pick which you want…or just go do the search yourself. Your turn._

I smiled gloomily as I hit send, remembering the folder on my desk.

My background check on him.

It wasn't the average background check, no, I could one up that average background check tenfold. In this manila folder, I had the answer to every question I could ever ask Lance Sweets. It wasn't chronological, but it did have some important medical and school records thrown in.

I sat my phone back down on my desk, knowing that in a few minutes, I'd know every job he'd ever had, every lover he'd ever been with, every heart he'd ever broke.

Did I really want to know?

I could ask him.

I could ask him, and I could trust him, or I could ask him and be lied to.

I sighed, my fingers tracing abstract patterns on the manila folder, running over the tab that read _L. Sweets._

I wanted to know, I wanted to know everything. My hunger was for knowledge, and control, and in this manila folder, I had both.

I opened the folder, biting my lip as I stared at the cover page. I ran my fingers over the fine type, staring at Lance's name.

This was an invasion of privacy, one that I was willing to take.

I flipped the page over, reading over the first page, absorbed in what it said.

_F.B.I. psychologist and profiler. _

Interesting.

My phone buzzed and I reached for it absent-mindedly, glancing at my phone as I turned the page.

_Sounds intriguing, but I'd rather you explain it in person since it sounds interesting, Ms. Harper. I'm a psychologist, I help catch murderers._

I smiled, at least he didn't lie.

_Mmm, good idea, but I'm not sure I'll find the time to use my lips for talking. ;)_

My stomach tightened as I set my phone down, trying to empty my head of dirty thoughts.

I picked the folder up, leaning back in my chair, engrossed in the papers that were going to tell me exactly who Lance Sweets was.

I froze on the seventh page, my heart stopping.

_**Abused**_

I closed the file, dropping it on my desk, resting my head in my hands.

I didn't have to ask about the scars anymore.

I felt my eyes well with tears, an unnatural response as the words screamed at me.

_Whipped beaten battered bruised_

**Scarred.**

I felt nauseous as I thought of a child with dark hair and eyes, adorable, innocent…beaten.

Yes, I was entitled to know things I wanted about him, but I didn't want to know that. There were things I shouldn't know about him, and there were things he would never know about me.

I blinked back my tears, unsure why I was so upset.

I barely knew this man, this wonderful, attention stealing man.

I could barely focus all day, on anything, thanks to thoughts of him.

I didn't know him at all, and this folder in front of me would tell me nothing except things I didn't need to know and things he could tell me if he felt I should know.

He was a human being, more than words and worthy of more than sex, but I wasn't capable of anything more than that.

I was selfish.

I suddenly felt dirty and wrong as I realized I'd put my nose somewhere I shouldn't have.

My phone buzzed off my desk, and I gasped in a mouthful of air, laughing at my reaction.

Silly, predictable me.

I leaned down, picking my phone up off the floor, opening the first text message from Lance, finding the rest in the second.

_You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Ms. Harper. I'm trying to work, but you're making it very hard on me. You're a tease, an incredibly sexy tease at that. What are your plans for the night, besides showing up on various Google searches?_

I laughed, shaking my head. He must be quite the comedian.

I typed my response swiftly, hitting send.

_Oh, trust me, last night was only a preview. I have a lot more up my sleeve, and I am very good at being held to my word. You tell me what I'm doing tonight, Doctor Sweets. Your wish is my command._

I shut my computer off, grabbing my coat off the back of my chair. I pulled it on, picking my purse up from the desk. I opened it, grabbing one of my spare hair ties, pulling my hair into a bun.

I stood up, walking out of my office briskly.

"Lexis, I'm done for the day. I think I have time to fit in a quick kickboxing class and maybe fifteen minutes at the gun range before dinner, so please only forward the important phone calls to my cell phone. If it's just an investor or someone else that isn't a client or top-priority take a message or direct the call appropriately. No staying past five either, you've been working too hard lately." I smiled, tapping my fingers on her desk as I walked past her.

She looked up from her computer, nodding with a polite smile on her face. "Okay, Ms. Harper. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Elsie, Lexis, Elsie. We've been here since you started, so please call me Elsie." I laughed as I pressed the call button, "You enjoy the rest of the day, too."

"I'm sorry Elsie, you know it slips sometimes, and thank you." She laughed, turning back to her computer.

The elevator doors slid open, and I walked onto the elevator, pressing P for parking garage.

I hummed along to the elevator music, smiling as people got on and off, glad to finally reach my destination.

I smiled at Fred, one of the parking lot guards, that was sitting behind the desk.

"Have a nice night." I told him after I'd signed out, opening my purse to get my car keys.

My eyes landed on my cream white Porsche Cayman S, fully loaded, with carrera red interior on 19" sport rims that were the same color as my Porsche.

I had three guilty pleasures: sex, guns, and cars.

I liked to think I was every man's dream.

The engine started as I unlocked the doors. I slid into the driver's seat, slipping the key into the ignition, turning it.

I buckled my seatbelt, grabbing my phone from my purse.

I cleared Lance's text message before dialing my trainer's number to double check that there was a class in 30 minutes.

"Hello?" Leslie answered as I shifted into reverse, pulling out of my parking space.

"Hey Leslie, it's Elsie. Class still on?" I asked as put the car into drive, the car going forward.

"Yes. You gonna be there?" She asked, and I could make out the sound of weights clicking in the background.

"I hope so. I gotta get home and change, but I should definitely be there. See ya," I hung up, dropping my cell phone on the passenger's seat as I emerged from the parking garage, focusing on traffic.

I drove back to the apartment I was at this morning, parking in an empty space, jogging toward the stairs.

I caught the elevator luckily, jogging into my apartment in less than a minute.

I stripped, pulling on a tank top, shorts and sneakers hurriedly before taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

I packed a bag for after class, suddenly remembering the text from Lance.

"Shit," I muttered as I ran back into my bedroom, grabbing the purse I'd used this morning, retrieving my cell phone and car keys.

I heard the elevator ding and I took off like a bat out of hell, narrowly catching it.

I took a gulp of water before dropping it in my gym bag, finally opening Lance's message.

_Prove it tonight, after dinner. You pick the place. _

I grinned as I punched a message back, tingling.

Suddenly hopeful, I gave him the address to Chi-Cha, a lounge I went to a few times a month, normally stag.

They had awesome food and a good vibe.

I didn't usually do dinner period, but I was excited for dinner tonight.

Maybe I was just excited for what I knew would happen after dinner.

I dashed to my car, dropping everything in the passenger's seat before peeling out of the parking space, speeding the rest of the way to the gym.

Class passed quickly, we spent a lot of time in the ring doing one on one, my favorite thing to do in class.

Kickboxing had taught me control, and self-defense. I liked knowing that I could beat the shit out of a man twice my size, it was all maneuvering and speed.

The class wasn't as serious as it could be, as serious as I would hope sometimes, but I did leave with some bruises and feeling much better than when I walked into the gym.

I changed into a pair of jeans and another tank top in the locker room, waving at Leslie on my way out to my car.

I drove to my parents' house, a lump in my throat.

I hated that house, and all its reminders, but I couldn't sell it, or fire the staff.

I sighed as I pulled into the garage, scowling as I shut the car off, not bothering to look at the cars that filled the garage.

I needed a shower, and to get ready as quick as possible so I could get out of there.

* * *

**Smut, plot, or smut & plot?**

**Just kidding.**

**Lots of love, lovelies. **


	7. Chapter 7

**This would be 2,000+ words, but I felt the need to get it out there.**

**Next chapter should be 2,000+ words, I trying to work on this, lovelies! **

**Hopefully I be up into 3,000-5,000 chapters soon! **

**But you should also take into consideration, I try and post daily.**

**Sigh, maybe it's only me worrying about this.**

**Thank you to the lovely 26hannah26!**

**She's amazing. **

**Enjoy, babes! **

* * *

My parent's home wasn't a house, it could be called a small castle if you will, and it was almost a museum.

The staff, Mr. Elliot and Mrs. Nina, my father's butler and my mother's cook, were in their rooms I assumed, and the halls were empty.

I never remembered them being empty.

The furniture in the formal living room was dusty, the drapes drawn.

I felt a pang in my chest, but ignored it, I couldn't bear to see anymore.

I walked toward the grand staircase briskly, ignoring the overly regal décor.

Paintings lined the long hallway to another the small staircase, and I smiled as I ran my fingers over the railing, walking up it slowly.

The third floor had been dedicated to me as a child, and nothing had changed. Everything in this house had remained the same, except the contents of my bedroom, bathroom and closet.

The floor was separated into four areas: a bedroom, a closet, a bathroom and a living room/study. The furnishings were bare necessitates, a large four poster bed with white sheets with adorning nightstands and black lamps were in the bedroom. There was a loveseat, coffee table and couch in the living room area, with a desk and computer combination. A few worn books were splayed across the coffee table, slightly dusty.

I hated it here, it reminded me of happier times, when things had been so easy and normal.

I wish I could go back, I wish I could remember being innocent.

I sighed, throwing open my closet doors, looking around at the half-empty walls. I wasn't sure why I'd decided to come here. I grabbed a bra and panties from a small amorie before deciding on a simple black dress and heels.

I pushed open the door to the adjoining bathroom, glancing around hesitantly as I flipped the light on. I shut the door behind me, turning the small doorknob lock.

I slipped out of my clothes, leaving them on the floor just to make the bathroom look a little used, stepping into the shower stall.

I thought of Lance and dinner plans, but somehow thoughts of Michael found their way into my mind.

I was gasping as I slid down the shower wall, bawling.

I didn't know what had happened, or how it had happened, but all of a sudden I was bawling.

I closed my eyes, the memories flashing across my eyelids, and they didn't stop.

There were black walls, no windows, latex bedding, so many whips, his favorite cat o' nine tails, different gags, the blindfold, how could I forget the cuffs.

All of it.

All of it was still there in some part of my mind, no matter how hard I tried to forget, no matter how hard I tried to block it out.

I was dry-heaving as I sobbed, clutching my body, trying to hold myself together.

I'd been away from this house too long, and this was my mind reminding me of things I didn't want to remember.

My body could never forget, I was scarred.

A sudden thought of Lance crossed my mind in all the bad, but it wasn't anything like I could hope for.

It was a thought of a sobbing little boy in the fetal position, bleeding and bruised, scared of what was going to happen next, just as scarred as me.

I sobbed harder, digging my nails into my flesh as I tried to get a grip on reality.

The memories faded into emptiness as I sobbed under the burning hot water, trying to wash myself into absolution.

**---**

I tugged a brush through my wet hair, before standing up from the stool in front of the vanity.

I pulled the towel over my skin gently, drying off. I tossed it into the hamper, putting on my bra and panties.

I pulled my hair half up, leaving the rest to dry and style itself. I wasn't going to put too much effort into getting ready, I was in no mood.

I stared at my reflection for a moment before opening the vanity drawer, grabbing eyeliner and a tube of mascara.

I didn't care what they said about old makeup, I was going to use it anyway.

I barely applied any eyeliner, but I focused on making my eyelashes longer and fuller. I was hoping to go for an enhanced natural look.

Finally satisfied with them, I stood up, slipping the dress over my head. I straightened it, glancing down at it, looking for any wrinkles.

I picked my jeans up from the bathroom floor, pulling my car keys and cell phone of the front pocket.

I checked the time, realizing I was going to be a little late.

I scrolled through contacts, my finger lingering over Lance's name before tapping it gently.

I pushed the phone to my ear, taking a deep breath. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

The phone rang, and on the third ring, he answered.

"Sweets," His voice was more official then I remembered. Last night it had been rough, soft, sensual.

I gulped, remembering why I was calling.

"Hey Lance, it's me," I whispered into the receiver, taking a seat on the stool, staring down at my dress. I suddenly felt stupid for saying it was 'me'. Me could be anyone, it wasn't like he was a mind reader.

"Elsie," The way he said my name sent a tremble through my very core and a flush over my skin. I won't mention what happened to my panties. "What's up?"

"I'm running a little late." I explained, toying with the hem of my dress, suddenly flushed.

"That's fine. I was actually worried I was going to be late, too. I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian to talk to an associate." Lance said, he sounded honest. I believed him.

"Okay. So, I'll let you get back to uh, whatever you were doing. See you," I felt a little better. At least I wasn't the only one that was going to be late for dinner.

"You weren't bothering me, Elsie, it was a much welcomed break, even though I'm off work already. As out of line as it may be, it was nice to hear your voice. See you soon." His voice was soft again, and the line went dead.

I was grinning as I sat my phone down on the counter next to my keys, wandering back into the closet.

I slid my feet into a pair of black pumps, glancing at the full-length mirror. I forced a smile at my reflection, hoping I looked alright.

I grabbed my cell phone and keys, checking the time before I kicked my clothes into the corner by the hamper, shutting the bathroom light off.

I walked down the stairs to the second floor slowly, lingering in the center of the hallway.

I glanced around as I stared to walk, taking in all the paintings that were hanging on the walls. There were so many, and they were all so different. It had been my mother's doing, she had a strong love for art, as did I. I liked to think I'd gotten it from her, I liked to think I'd gotten a lot of things from her.

I stopped in front of my favorite piece of them all, my favorite piece of art ever, entranced. It was of a woman, rising above the ocean and away from the various hands that tried to grab her and hold her back, to try and pull her back under. Her arms were wide, outstretched, as if embracing the clear blue sky that stretched out before her.

I was her, and she was me. We were one, escaping from demons of our past.

I smiled weakly, running my fingers over the cool metal frame.

I remembered running the halls as a little girl, dancing, laughing and singing, sometimes with a nanny, sometimes with my mother, but this painting had always brought me to a halt, I always seemed to stop here, and stare in astonishment, as if I were a blind person seeing the sun for the first time.

The sound of echoing footsteps ripped me away from me reverie, and I took off. I didn't want to see Mr. Elliot or Miss Nina tonight, not now.

I dashed down the stairs and through the formal living room, thankful when I escaped into the garage.

I watched the garage doors open before starting the car, reversing out of the garage carefully.

I exhaled in relief as I pulled out of the garage and circled in front of the house, speeding off down the drive way, leaving my memories and past behind again.

**---**

"Is Doctor Brennan around?" Lance lingered in the doorway of Angela's office, his blazer over his arm.

Angela's eyes were raised as she stood from her desk, grinning, "Who's the lucky girl, Sweets?"

He blushed lightly, laughing quietly, "Doctor Brennan?"

"Oh, right. She went to grab a bite to eat with Booth a few minutes ago. She'll be back soon, she's really concerned with this case." Angela was in front of him now, still grinning, "You smell really good, Sweets. It's nice to see you moving on."

Lance nodded, looking away from her, "Thanks Angela. See you tomorrow."

He turned around, walking toward the exit.

"Sweets, I was just about to call you!" Brennan was in front of him, her cell phone in her hand, Booth right behind her.

"Any luck with the profiling?" Booth asked as they all stopped in the center of the empty hallway.

Lance shook his head, "It's too early, there's only two victims, but he seems to be collecting something that he can't obtain. He has Janelle's leg and Jane Doe's arm. He's building a body, the perfect body, the equivalent of the body of the woman he can't obtain. It's a shrine for her."

Lance's stomach turned as he remembered the photos he'd poured over, of the crime scenes. Both women were tall, tan and toned. They'd both been bound, gagged and sexually assaulted, repeatedly until the killer had tired and finally killed them, by cutting them into pieces.

He'd kept a piece of each girl, and disposed of the rest in, leaving trash bags of their body parts in front of art galleries, a ribbon tied around each of the bag, with a bow.

It was sickening.

"Got a hot date?" Booth asked, drawing Lance from his thoughts.

"You could say that. I'll see you two in session tomorrow." Lance brushed past them, heading for the parking garage.

* * *

**Something tells me that's important.**

**But, what do I know...I'm just the author.**

**'Till later babes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bahahaha, I'm so proud of this chapter, it's longer than usual!**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to the wonderful 26hannah26 for her reviews, and writing an amazing Bones/Booth story called What Happens In Vegas, I urge you to check it out.**

**Please, take the time to review if you read this, it would mean the world to me! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Table for one?" Karina, the hostess, asked, glancing over her shoulder.

I shook my head, "Two."

She looked at me, shocked, but nodded as she grabbed two menus, "No hookah, right?"

I nodded and she smiled, "This way then."

I followed her into the packed lounge as she lead me to an empty couch, still smiling as she sat the menus down on the little table, "Your server will be right with you."

"Karina, if a man comes in about 6 foot, dark brown curly short hair, brown eyes, thin, send him this way." I smiled as I sat down, not even bothering to grab a menu.

"Will do." She nodded, walking back toward the entrance.

I inhaled a deep breath, closing my eyes as the scent of hookah and liquor washed over me in waves, relaxing.

This place was one of my favorites due to the loud music, dim lighting and good food. I could be alone here, and no one thought about it twice.

"I see you beat me here," Lance's voice was quiet as he sat down next to me, his thigh brushing against mine.

I jumped as I opened my eyes, meeting his, a smile playing on his lips.

"I do drive an unbelievably fast car, Doctor Sweets." I laughed as I leaned away from him, sitting up straight, "How was meeting with your associate?"

His eyes darkened as he looked away from me nodding, picking up a menu, "Good."

I watched him, just nodding.

A waitress walked over, smiling as she glanced from me to Lance, her eyes lingering on Lance.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked, focusing on Lance.

I now realized why I didn't go to dinner with anyone.

"What are you having?" Lance asked, looking up from his menu, meeting my eyes. He didn't even bother looking at the waitress. I felt triumphant.

"Cranberry juice, no vodka." I smiled, leaning closer to Lance, my hand resting on his thigh, "What are you having?"

"Just a Coke." He nodded, his grip tightening on the menu.

The waitress scurried off, disappointed. I smiled wider.

"She was checking you out, you know." I laughed, and Lance glanced at where the waitress had been before looking at me.

"Oh well." He shrugged, sitting the menu down, "How was your day?"

He turned his body toward mine, giving me his full attention.

"It was alright, nothing spectacular or noteworthy to talk about." I sat up straight again, shrugging, "How was your day?"

"My morning was great, but then I had to go to work, and that was well…I've had better days at work." He laughed lightly, humorlessly.

"Do you want to talk about?" I asked out of politeness, not all that curious. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"No, not really. I'd rather forget about it actually, I'll probably be spending a lot of time thinking about it, so right now, I'd rather focus on having dinner with a beautiful woman, and wondering how I'm going to get her back to my place for the night."

I bit my lip, flushing. Lance reached his hand out, running his fingers down my cheek, smiling.

"Do you know what you'd like to order?" The waitress was back, sitting out drinks down on the table.

I cleared my throat, nodding. "I'll have the yuquitas a la huancayna to start with, are you fine with that for an appetizer?" I glanced at Lance who nodded, smiling at me, "With Gambas for my entrée."

"I'll have the curried chicken skewer." Lance grabbed the two menus, extending them toward the waitress who took them, still trying to catch his attention, failing horribly.

"So, before you're too busy to use your lips for talking, tell me more about you." Lance was leaning close to me again, his eyes blazing.

I lost my train of thought for a moment as we stared at each other, realizing I wasn't sure if we could ever hold a conversation if he kept looking at me that way. He was so close I could smell his cologne, and the scent of his skin. He smelled so tempting; I could almost rip my clothes off right there.

I looked away from him, reaching for my glass, taking a gulp of cranberry juice in attempt to steady my heart rate. I focused on one tiny detail about myself…my job, and decided I'd talk about that for now while I'd gained an ounce of my focus back.

"I, uh, run my father's investment company. Well, um, I actually just sit there all day and read all sorts of boring proposals and so on and so forth that I usually end up forwarding to my financial advisor and head lawyer. I'm the president, but I let the committee run things. There's also a real estate business, but I barely drop in on that. I own a lot of property though, and sell quite a few pieces, too. Well, the agents sell the property…and sometimes, I'll flip a place or two and help sell it. People really turn out when I have an open house. I also have a chain of very successful spas, it was a good investment. I've opened woman and children's shelters all down the east coast, for recovering addicts mostly. The shelters help get them cleaned up and on their feet. I'm also in the middle of opening two art galleries." I finally looked back at him, and he was watching me, listening carefully.

"You do a lot." He laughed, taking a sip of his own drink, "You like art?"

A safe topic, one I loved.

"Yes," I nodded, grinning, "I love art. I've even painted a few pieces myself. They're going to be shown. I'm really excited."

"What about music?" He asked, sitting his drink back down, leaning toward me again.

_Fuck._

This was going to get old, not being able to control my feelings or reactions.

"Uh, music is good." I stuttered as my mouth went dry, looking away from him again. I was blushing!

He laughed as he reached out, laying his hand on my thigh, sending a thousand sensations through me at once. "Very well put, Ms. Harper."

I was under a spell, transfixed on this beautiful man Lance Sweets. He had my body's reaction wrapped around his thumb, and soon, he'd capture my mind too. I was sure of it.

I didn't know how I was going to survive through the rest of dinner.

"Do you eat here often?" Lance asked as I leaned away from him, his eyes still trained on me.

I nodded as I took a small sip of my drink, glancing around at the other patrons.

"Why do you ask?" I look at him again, not meeting his eyes.

"You didn't look at the menu." He laughed, and it was contagious, I started to laugh, too.

"Oh, right." I nodded, my eyes landing on the waitress as she started to work her way over. I looked at Lance, touching his thigh again, "You can pick the place next time."

He seemed to freeze, and I was glad I wasn't the only one struggling to keep my head on my shoulders.

"Gambas and curry chicken," The waitress sat our plates down in front of us, and Lance looked at her.

"We had an appetizer also, we ordered the," He looked at me for help, and I shook my head, smiling.

"It's fine that we didn't get the appetizer." I smiled at the waitress politely, dismissing her with a wave of my hand.

I wasn't all that hungry for food at the moment, if you catch my drift.

We ate in silence, our bodies brushing against each other's as we moved.

I really needed to get out of here, and out of this dress.

"I hate curry." I confessed all of a sudden as I finished my shrimp, laughing to myself, "I don't know why."

Lance laughed at me, his eyes sparkling under the lights, and I stood up, clutching my purse.

He stood up too, and we stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at each other.

"Did you enjoy everything?" The waitress avoided looking at Lance, she looked a little dejected.

I felt a little sorry as I nodded, smiling. I reached for the check, but Lance beat me to it, pulling out his wallet.

"Wait for me by the entrance?" He asked, leaning down as he wrapped an arm halfway around me, pulling me to him. His lips brushed mine and suddenly, I was on fire, every nerve ending sending pulsing shockwaves through me.

I nodded as he pulled away, sputtering, unable to form a coherent reply.

He squeezed my hip before walking away, following the waitress.

I screwed my head back on straight, stumbling toward the entrance.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Karina smiled at me politely as I lingered beside the entrance. I glanced at her, nodding, my eyes searching for Lance.

"So, was the hottie your boyfriend or what?" Her voice had dropped, but I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"It was a first date." I shrugged nonchalantly, finding him as he made his way through the crowd.

He moved so sexily, so effortless. I was bewitched again, watching as he approached me, smiling at me seductively, his dark eyes full of unreadable emotions.

"You ready to get out of here?" Lance asked as he pulled his blazer off, draping it around my shoulders before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

I had déjà vu as I nodded, letting him lead me out onto the cool sidewalk.

"Do you want to follow me?" He asked, still holding me to him.

"I can leave my car here. I'll have someone pick it up." I reached for my cell phone, leaning into Lance, savoring the warmth of his body.

"Elsie?" Melinda's voice was surprised as she picked up on the first ring.

"Mel, I need a huge favor." I was hopeful she would give in.

"Oh God. This has to do with that sexy doctor, doesn't it?" She asked, and I was grinning.

"Yes. I need you to pick my car up from Chi-Cha's, it's the Porsche. You still have my spares, right?" I asked, feeling Lance's eyes burn into my skin. I ignored it.

"You're going to his place to have more dirty, nasty sex?! I better get the details tomorrow, we'll do lunch again. I can do it, only because I love you. Stay safe, baby." Melinda told me, and I almost rolled my eyes again.

"I always do. Ciao baby." I hung up the phone, looking up at Lance again, "Let's go."

Lance led me to his car, a very shiny, newer model Eclipse. He clicked the unlock button on his key fob, opening the passenger door for me.

"Your chariot, my lady." Lance said, a goofy grin on his face.

I slid into the car, still grinning myself as I reached over, opening his door for him.

"Sweet wheels, have you topped her out?" I asked, buckling my seat belt.

Lance shook his head, glancing at me as he buckled his seatbelt, biting his lip.

I practically groaned.

"No, I uh, haven't had the chance." He said, starting the engine, his foot on the clutch. He shifted into reverse, starting to back out of the parking space.

"I topped one out at a track, went 134." I smiled, leaning back in the seat, staring out the window, "I find it extremely sexy when a man drives manual, Doctor Sweets. It means he's usually very good with his hands. I only drive stick shift, automatic is too easy. I like to keep my hands busy."

The car stalled out, and Lance's eyes were wide as I heard his sharp intake of air.

I smirked, biting my lip to hold back a laugh as he shifted the transmission into neutral, pushing the clutch to the floor.

"That's uh, I don't know many woman that drive um, manual." Lance was stuttering, and it was so adorable.

"I'm a woman of many talents, Lance." I patted his thigh as he turned the key again, still biting his lip.

"I'm realizing this." He laughed, shifting out of neutral and into reverse, backing out successfully.

I watched the traffic, listening to the soft sound of the radio and engine as Lance drove us to his apartment building, silent.

I watched him too, studying his facial expressions, fascinated.

I felt silly, feeling the way I thought I felt about him. I wasn't sure how I felt about him, I wasn't sure if my feelings were accurate, I wasn't sure if they were real. I'd spent too long trying not to feel that all of this was just slightly confusing.

But damn, I did love the way he'd said _we._

"What?" Lance looked at me as he turned into a parking garage, and I blushed, looking away from him, shaking my head.

"Nothing." I whispered, smiling to myself as he found a parking space.

He shut the car off and I unbuckled my seatbelt, pushing my door open.

I pulled his coat closer to my body as I got out of the car, shivering. I hated parking garages, they were dim, cold and very creepy.

"You're cold." Lance said, and it was a statement, not a question. He locked the car as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him again.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, walking with him toward the door way that lead to the stairs, our steps in sync.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked as I walked through the door that Lance held open, looking back at him.

"Awhile." He shrugged, not looking at me.

I didn't press the subject.

We walked up 4 flights of stairs in silence before he led me through another door. We emerged in a hallway, and Lance smiled at me as he stopped in front of a door, pulling his keys out.

"Mi casa es su casa." He said softly as he unlocked the door, holding it open for me.

He was such a gentleman.

I walked into the dark living room and he flipped the light on quickly, and I glanced around, nodding. "It's nice, much cozier than I'm used to."

The living room was decent sized, with a couch, chair and coffee table, a large TV with three different game consoles arranged on the entertainment center. I smiled to myself as I slipped off his blazer, turning around to hand it to him.

His eyes were blazing as he grabbed it, tossing it toward the couch aimlessly. His hands were on my hips in a split second as he pulled me into him roughly.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands off of you all night?" His voice was gravelly as his nails bit through my dress and into my skin.

I was lost as I pulled his lips to mine, unable to ignore my desire for him.

He kissed me back, hungrily, walking me backward slowly.

I tugged on his hair, nipping at his bottom lip, pulling on it gently.

He growled as he pushed me into a wall, his hands sliding down to the hem of my dress.

I broke away from him, gasping, raising my hands over my head, staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

He pulled the dress over my head quickly, dropping it on the floor as he grabbed my thighs, pulling my legs up to his waist. I caught the idea, and wrapped them around his waist.

His lips were on mine again as I unbuttoned his shirt quickly, groaning as we bumped into something solid, a door I assumed as he groped for a doorknob blindly.

He found the doorknob and twisted it, kicking the door open with his foot.

He sat me down on his bed in seconds, letting me push his shirt off his shoulders.

My fingers lingered over his scars, and his eyes were closed, his face unreadable.

I stopped, leaning back on the palms of my hand, watching him.

He opened his eyes, and I felt my insides melt and puddle between my legs.

I reached back, unhooking my bra with one hand expertly, tossing it onto the floor, my eyes still locked on his.

I sat up slowly, sexily, reaching forward, pulling him toward me by the belt buckle. I bit my lip as I undid his belt slowly, pulling it off and dropping it on the floor. I undid his pants, watching them fall to the floor in delight.

He pushed me back gently, his frame lingering over mine, his hands on either side of my head, supporting his body weight.

His lips were on mine again, and I was losing myself to him, once again.

--

"You have a lot of woman's items." I noted as I stood in front of the mirror, glancing around Lance's bathroom after we'd showered.

Lance didn't look at me as he pulled on his boxer-briefs, but it didn't bother me. I know if it was important, he'd address it.

"My ex-girlfriend used to live with me." He said quietly, meeting my eyes in the mirror.

"Ah." I nodded, slipping out of the bathroom, taking a seat on his bed, "You must have loved her."

Lance followed me, and he looked at me, slightly confused.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you say that?" He asked, taking a seat next to me.

"You guys lived together, I imagine that's not a decision made lightly, so I assume you guys were pretty serious. Serious relationships mean love, right?" I asked, unsure. I didn't know shit about living with someone, serious relationship or love. I didn't think I wanted to, either.

"That's one way of looking at it, I guess. You've never been in love?" Lance asked, his turn to be curious.

I turned to face him, resting my feet in his lap as I shook my head.

"That's interesting, but I don't find it shocking." He told me, and I rolled my eyes.

I could practically smell the psychologist in him.

"I bet your friends find it annoying when they try to talk to you, or come to you for advice, and then you go all shrink on them. I bet it's sexy at the same time, but still." I laughed, shaking my head.

He blushed, apologizing quickly. "It happens even when I don't mean to."

"It's fine. Just try not to do it on me. I hate psychology." I sighed, leaning back on the bed, patting the spot beside me.

"Funny you would say that, I think you and a colleague of mine would get along quite well." He laughed, crawling to the spot beside me, draping an arm over my abdomen.

I rolled onto my side to face him, staring at him.

"What was her name?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

I didn't know why I'd asked about his ex-girlfriend, but suddenly, I was jealous, and wanted to know about her. I didn't understand it.

"Daisy. Daisy Wick. She's a floating intern at the Jeffersonian." He told me, staring back at me, pulling my body to his again.

"Why aren't you still with her?" I asked, I felt compelled to ask.

"She wanted the whole nine yards, marriage, kids, a house in the suburbs and a van to drive when she became a soccer mom. Don't get me wrong, I want to get married, and have kids, and a house and life, but in my gut, I didn't want it with her. I loved her, but I didn't love her enough to spend the rest of my life with her." He said, still staring at me.

I nodded in understanding, brushing my lips over his chest, holding him closer to me.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" He asked as I buried my face in his neck, breathing him in.

This question should have bothered me, but it didn't.

"No." I answered simply, "I've never felt the urge to share my secrets, or my life with anyone."

It was Lance's turn to nod, and he kissed my forehead, not asking me anything else.

I think I was thankful for that.

I closed my eyes, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat, letting it lull me away slowly.

Before I fell asleep, my mind focused in on two words, both plurals: _we _and _us_.

I smiled sleepily, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Poor, poor Elsie, she's getting in way over her head.**


End file.
